


Master's song

by Karina



Series: The Master poetryfic [1]
Category: The Master (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master (Lancaster Dodd)'s song dedicated to Freddie Quell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised there's hardly any slash fanfiction about the 2012 film 'The Master', so here's my attempt at it.

In a distant past, we had met before  
And now the stars have aligned themselves  
Allowing us to meet again  
Never thought you’d stumble on that boat  
But when you did all my doubts disappeared  
Now I know that you are the one

Enchanted by your brew  
Enchanted by you  
Enchanted by every move you make

Under this calm mask  
Don’t you know I’m burning up for you?  
Don’t you know what you do to me?  
I bet you do don’t you?

This bond we have can never be broken  
Follow your destiny and come to my arms  
Forget your worries and sins  
Never felt this way before in my life  
But as I get to know you I know why  
Now I know that you are mine

Enchanted by your presence  
Enchanted senses  
Enchanted and intoxicated now

Under this calm mask  
Don’t you know I want you so much?  
Don’t you know I need you so much?  
I bet you do don’t you?


End file.
